What will become of me?
by dragoneyes2005
Summary: The jewel is complete and the finally battle with Naraku is approaching, but what will happen when not Inuyasha but Sesshoumaru comes to the rescue? How will Kagome's feelings change? SESSXKAG
1. What are you doing here?

The storm was raging on as Kagome Higurashi made her way home from the mall that evening. The city of modern day Tokyo looked desolate. No one walking around, businesses closed, and even office lights were off. Something weird was going on.

~I should have left earlier~

She had only remembered earlier that day, after returning from the feudal era that it tomorrow was her mother's birthday. She had spent nearly a month helping Inuyasha and the group gather what was left of the sacred jewel shards from the Shikon No Tama. It was only a matter of time before Naraku found them. Kouga had reluctantly but willingly given up his two shards. Sadly, Kohaku hadn't survived having the shard removed from his back. When Kagome had left, Sango had still not returned from burying him back home in the Demon Slayer Village.

~Poor Sango. I'm glad Miroku went with her. Hopefully he won't try anything. If he does there might be a second burial right about now~

Kagome chuckled at the thought of those two. Then turning her attention back to the rain still pounding down she rushed down the dark, empty streets home. Even the beggars that sometimes could be seen loitering around the buildings were missing too.

~What's going on?~

She held her umbrella open above her as she finally heard the thunder roar and saw the lightening shoot out and illuminate the sky. As beautiful as the show was, it was disturbing to be the only living creature out as far as she could tell. She started to run home. Only two blocks till Kagome would reach the shrine steps. She can hear something coming at her from down one of the dark alleyways.

~Not good. So not good~

She breaks into a sprint and finally slips on a wet patch of grass going around a corner. Closing her eyes Kagome braces for impact. Out of nowhere a strong arm envelops her and Kagome sends out a silent prayer expecting to not make it back home again. When nothing happens she sneaks a peek. There standing above her, holding her to his chest with his one arm is Sesshoumaru. Shaking her head, she tries to clear her thoughts.

"Can you stop running and stand up, Miko? I will need my arm shortly."

Nodding her head, Kagome stands up and rubs her eyes a bit to make sure she isn't seeing things. Sure enough he is still standing in front of her only now his hand is resting on Tokijin. The noise from down the alley is coming closer. However, that's not the direction Sesshoumaru is facing. He is facing the open street.

~Oh no! Now what?~

The creature that had been hiding down the alley slowly makes its way into the light. It appears to be a wounded dog. It painfully limps towards Kagome before collapsing about halfway there.

"Poor thing," whispers Kagome running to its side.

There are cuts and bruises the length of its body. The once brown coat now black from all the blood. Leaning over she can hear its wheezing breath.

"I agree, but we must not forget that there is something else out there."

~Talk about a kill joy. How is he even here? Wait a minute. If he came through what else did?~

Sesshoumaru can smell her unease before he catches a glimpse of the purple glow emitting from her hands. She slowly runs them over the injured animal. Working carefully to focus her healing powers on mending that which is the most needed, so as not to drain her energy before what could turn out to be a battle.

~Is she really wasting energy to save that pathetic creature?~

"Miko, we do not have time for this," he growled.

"I'm making time. I will not let this innocent creature die if I can do something to avoid it," she snaps back.

Once the animal was breathing normally and able to stand, it followed Kagome as she walked towards Sesshoumaru. All the while, she was trying to gather her thoughts.

~He is here, the dog is fine, I'm soaked, the shrine seems ok, we're being stalked by Kami knows what, he's in attack mode, no idea what's out there, and I'm unarmed~

"Well crap!" she mutters.

"My thoughts precisely, Miko."

"The name is Kagome."

a/n: hope you liked the beginning. I have a basic idea of where this is headed. now just to fill in the blanks.


	2. It starts to make sense

****Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. (wish I did though *sighs*)****

Sesshoumaru then turned and looked at the human who almost never left his half-brothers side. While she was human, she did have a spark of something that would have made any demoness proud. She had pride and a fire to never quit. Though he would never admit it, he admired that. Quirking an eyebrow he gave her a look that simply said 'and that's important why?' Kagome seeing this squared her shoulders, turned her back to him, and started walking away towards the shrine.

"If you obviously don't care to call me by name, then I see no reason to stay and help you. I don't see anything else wrong except this injured dog and I'm taking care of it now."

"Use your senses, Miko. Do you not notice anything?"

Kagome of course was puzzled by his response and lack of anger. Being careful not to over exert herself, she slowly sent out tendrils of energy. When they hit Sesshoumaru they flared almost blindingly. The dog also glowed which started to intrigue her. Focusing on the task at hand, she continued. The big surprise came when about three blocks away her power flared and then retreated away from her. Kagome feeling suddenly dizzy from the instantaneous loss of energy proceeded to faint. She was half-way to the ground when Sesshoumaru noticed.

The dog choose this time to reveal its true form. It looked like an Inu just not as large as when they are fully transformed. The fur was golden while the markings are a vibrant blood red. It now stands as tall as Kagome while it's on all fours. Sesshoumaru had sensed it wasn't a normal mongrel, but her had not suspected it to be a wild Inu. Especially not here. They normally didn't take to anyone. Let alone those with spiritual powers.

~Interesting~

He now knew that Kagome would now be fine because once an Inu gave it's loyalty it was loyal unto death. Sessoumaru carefully made his was towards the drenched and fallen girl. The Inu having not sensed any malice from him allowed him to come close enough to exam her. She seemed fine other than her miko energy and aura seeming to have vanished.

~She is still alive, yet she lacks an aura. What followed me through that well?~

Slowly come to, Kagome opens her eyes and glances directly up into his chest. He is leaning very close to her. Almost on top. She blushes slightly and clears her throat to get his attention. He had already smelled her embarrassment and pulls back to look into her onyx eyes. While they still hold that spark, he can sense that whatever she found has siphoned energy off her.

"What did you find?"

"I'm not sure," her voice sounds strangled but gathers strength as she continues. "Whatever it was it was not very big. Strong, sort of, but it seems to be draining energy from its surroundings. Almost like it's looking for something."

"Hm."

"That's all you're gonna say?"

"Yes."

"I guess you're not a man of many words."

"Not when they are not needed."

Kagome sighs. She can feel the creature coming closer. Sesshoumaru turns once again to glance in the direction of its advance. The storm has yet to cease, but rather it seems to be getting stronger. He can now tell what is approaching. It is one of Naraku's creations after Kagome and the jewel shards she carries. Sesshoumaru pulls out Tokijin and looks at the Inu giving a growl letting it know to protect the miko. It simply looks at him and snorts as if to say 'well no duh.' Stepping into the dimly lit street Kanna walks towards them.

"Sesshoumaru," she says quietly. "Naraku would like to speak with you."

Tilting her mirror to the side it fogs up and Naraku can be seen within.

"Sesshoumaru, hello again. It seems you were able to pass through the mikos protective barrier. I would be very interested to find out how."

"Why would I help you?"

"I can bring back your ward. Rin wasn't it? All I require are the Shikon jewel fragments she is carrying in a vial around her neck. They are all that remain aside from what I have already gathered. If you bring them to me, I will restore her life again."

~What? What did he do to poor Rin?~ Kagome wonders.

"I would never align myself with one such as you, Naraku."

"Do you not miss your ward? I know you had grown quite fond of her. She did cry for her dear Lord Sesshoumaru to come save her. She never gave up hope that you were looking for her. Even when I had her playing with my wolves. *evil laugh* You didn't even notice she was gone till it was too late for her. Tsk tsk."

~He lost Rin. How sad. Naraku better pray Sesshoumaru doesn't get his hand on him~

"The only reason I couldn't get to her was because I was locked in a battle with the South. If it were not for that Naraku you would not be alive right now," he growls.

"So I take it you won't be accepting my offer to bring her back? What a pity. Guess I shall just have to find another way to get what I want. And believe me I will get it."

That being said he fades from view and Kannas mirror starts to suck the souls from Kagome. There is no direct way to fight this. Sesshoumaru has seen the mirror deflect attacks back on the person making them.

~Sorry, Kagome. Looks like it's back to my time for now. At least then Naraku is less likely to destroy yours. Might as well lure him out now~

He then scoops up Kagome in his arm. Motioning for the Inu to follow he dashes with impressive speed through the rain slicked streets and back to the well. After giving it some thought, Sesshoumaru jumps into the well with a howling Inu right behind.

a/n: hope you like how it's going so far. Sorry if it seems a bit slow. I'm working on it. Know where I want to go but figuring out how to get there sort of thing. Anyway please read and review. Please though no flames.


	3. Here comes the gang

******* a/n: well thank you for the reviews. i enjoyed reading them. I'm sad to say i was in the hospital so it took a while to get this chapter up. also it's not in the original format cause i'm having to borrow a computer that doesn't have microsoft office so please bear with me. Also as usual I do not own Inuyasha, but this story is my own. ******

***************************************************************

Sesshoumaru emerged out of the well back into the feudal era and jumped into the nearby field. The Inu was right behind. It had transformed back into the brown dog Kagome had first encountered. There is no one waiting for their arrival in the clearing, but given the circumstances Sesshoumaru is in no mood to wait. (sad since he is the patient type). He can also sense the creature called Kanna on this side of the well. It is close by but not approaching. Still his mind is puzzled.

~Could she possibly just have projected for that short amount of time onto the other side? Naraku couldn't have wanted that message relayed that badly. Did I just play into his hands again?~

He hurries off towards the village. The tayija, Sango, is the first out the hut's door as she hears their approach. Miroku, the monk, is running from the other side of the village with his staff in hand. Shippo is right behind Kirara who has taken her rightful place next to Sango. Inuyasha is nowhere to be seen. Sango takes one look at Kagome before glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing here and what have you done to her?" she demands to know yelling at him.

*raises eyebrow*

"I ask again. What did you do to our friend, Kagome?" her voice is getting louder and she is reaching for Hiraktsu.

"Nothing." he puts in simply. Her now shrill voice is starting to hurt his ears.

Miroku can sense Sangos distress and that she is close to trying to attack the Taiyoukai which would be an awful mistake. He knows full well they are not powerful enough to defeat him on their own. In the hopes of calming Sango he slowly steps forward and places a hand on her shoulder. She takes a deep breath and steps back allowing him to deal with it.

"Thank you, Sango. I'll handle this. If you have done nothing as you claim, Lord Sesshoumaru, then why is she barely conscious and in your arm? Also the dog gives off a weird aura. What is it doing here?"

"You ask lots of questions."

"Forgive me, but I feel as though I must."

Inuyasha, as always so perfect on his timing, enters the village coming from the direction of the nearby woods. He had heard Sango yelling and as loud as she was wanted to know what was going on. (who says curiousity is only for cats). Only Inuyasha is not alone as he was when he left. Kikyo and her soul catchers are trailing after him. Everyone knows at this point, even Sesshoumaru, about his tendency to run off with the dead miko. It's no wonder Kagome constantly flees to her time. Sesshoumaru could not blame her and found it astonishing a human would put themselves through that for someone considered by many below their station. He never completely tried to understand the way humans reacted to certain things, nor how they dealt with such issues. He would have to pay closer attention in the future to see if it was unique or not. Everyone turned though to face the hanyou. Even Sesshoumaru, who just has a look or pure disdain and digust.

~How could someone choose something cold and emotionless to something warm and normally very much full of life? It must be the weakness of being part human. He is to controlled by his emotions.~

Inuyasha, jumping to conclussions like usual, pulls Tetsusaiga from it's sheath and charges the group. Kikyo only looks on with mild interest. Other than that it seems as if she has no emotion. Sango runs in front of Sesshoumaru and Kagome sheilding them from an attack.

"Inuyasha, stop! You will hit Kagome! Is that what you want? To kill her off so Kikyo can have the rest of her soul back. Will getting rid of Kagome heal any of it?"

Inuyasha stops dead in his tracks. He had been more than ready to attack Sesshoumaru if it meant getting him to let go of Kagome but her questions made him stop. Did he really want to risk hurting Kagome? He cared for her that much was certain. Did he care for her more or less than he cared for Kikyo? One would eventually have to die so the other could truly live. So who did he want it to be? Rather than answer Sango he directs his next comment at Sesshoumaru.

"What have you done to her?"

"Hello, little brother."

*Inuyashas jaw drops*

"I have done nothing as I have been explaining. If you had paid any attention at all your nose and ears would tell you she is well and without a scratch on her."

"Then why is she like that and in your arm? She was supposed to back in her ti... er... visiting somewhere else." thinking he covered nicely Inuyasha smiles a little.

"I know of the well and how it links this time to the future."

Sesshoumaru is smirking inwardlly watching his brothers face fall. He seems to have gained the upper hand on the conversation and the you miko is finally starting to stir. Sesshoumaru motions the Inu over and lays Kagome down on it's side. The group is still to astonished to even comment on this latest piece of information. It should come as no surprise tha the would have some idea though. Sesshoumaru did happen to be around at the most opportune or inopportune times.

"I had managed to go through. I saw the miko jump in yesterday and thinking she meant to die wondered why her scent had vanished. Looking in I noticed nothing. I wanted to try and see what had happened and thus tried jumping in. I did not land in this time though. I landed in hers. I managed to happen upon the frightened miko running back towards the well from a creature called Kanna.*the group tenses* As I thought you know of her. I can only assume she was on her way to the well and back to you, brother, for help. Little good it would have done her. Seems you were a bit occupied." he says the last with such disgust everyone knows how he views the realtionship held by the hanyou and undead miko.

Inuyasha blushes before yelling out, "What business is that of yours?"

"Simply this, only someone foolish and ignorant would choose that which is dead to that which is alive. You could have very well lost your dear friend here today if I hadn't of been there for her today."

"Meaning what exactly?"

Turning his back on the group, Sesshoumaru begins walking away. The young miko has been pretending to be asleep for a while now. He sees no reason to stick around knowing she is fine and with her friends again.

"Sesshoumaru, answer me!"

"I don't take orders from half-breeds. If you don't understand it, brother, than I cannot explain it." with that said he forms his orb and floats away.

~She is safe now. Though I'm not sure why I care. I will check on Rin and return. I have some questions for the miko.~

The group notices the dog has not left Kagomes side. Quite the opposite in fact. It's keeping the Inuyasha and Kikyo from getting close to her. Kagome finally opens her eyes. Having heard all of what had been said she is a bit saddened that Inuyasha still refuses to answer the one question that continues to haunt her.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asks.

"Momma?"

"Kagome? I should check her over for wounds."

*SMACK*

"What I was just showing concern, Sango."

"Concern? Even I took Sesshoumaru at his word."

"I'm fine everyone." Kagome finally speaks up. "Really. Kanna just managed to syphon some of my energy into her mirror again. It allowed Naraku to converse over time. Really I'm fine. Looks like you followed me through huh fella? What should I call you? What are you anyway?"

The dog back up transforming into its normal form. Kagome gasps. It's gorgeous. The marking resemble those of the western lands only the coloring is off. Also it's not as big as a fully tranformed Sesshoumaru or that of the bones of Inutaisho.

"A wild Inu!" exclaims Sango. "I thought they all died."

"Guess this one found me back home and followed me here."

"They are very protective and loyal Kagome. Just like Kirara is with me. You just earned a friend and protector for however long you or it lives."

"Wow. How about we call you Akita? Wait are you a boy or girl?" embarrassed to look Kagome asks Sango to do it.

"Girl."

"Will Akita suit you?"

She gets a bark in agreement.

"Well looks like we have a new group member. So who's hungry?" grabbing her fallen backpack Kagome heads into the hut to prepare the growing group a meal.

******************************************************************

~ = thoughts

( ) =insert notes

* =actions

I think that might help a bit. lol....

********** more a/n: thanks for reading. It is a longer chapter. like I said i was in the hospital and it took a while to get it up so I'm trying to make up for it. I do appreciate those who review. even if you just read one chapter let me know what you think. *good reviews only please* trust me it keeps us authors going knowing that at least some people enjoy the work we do. I know it brightens my day. Lets see where it goes from here shall we? *********** 


	4. Group therapy anyone?

****** disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own my own story. ********

After the group had eaten and Inuyasha had his beef ramen (rolls eyes), Kagome began telling the group the whole story of what had happened to her. They all listened to the story till the end. That is except for Inuyasha's noise when she mentioned Sesshoumaru saving her. The group was otherwise silent till the end. Once she was done of course the barrage of questions started.

"Why did he save you?"

"Kanna…. In your time?

"Mama, but your ok?

"Stupid wench, if you had come home sooner this wouldn't have happened."

"OSUWARI!"

*thud*

"Now to answer your questions as best I can. Yes, Shippo, I am fine. I have no idea how she pulled it off, Miroku. This just means we need to be more careful of what Naraku can and cannot do. Honestly, Sango, I'm just as surprised as you."

~Though I didn't exactly mind~ thinks Kagome trying to hide her blush.

"Inuyasha, why weren't you in the village? I know enough to piece together that you weren't here when we came through the well."

"Well…. I was um…. Following up on a lead for the jewel."

"Liar! We completed the jewel a while back. I have the whole thing right here," she says pulling it out from under her shirt.

Now that high school had ended for Kagome and she barely managed to graduate though obviously not with high enough scores on the entrance exams to get into a good college. Kagome had decided to focus on taking care of things in the past before trying to figure out her future. If she had a future that is.

She had also taken to wearing more normal clothes. Mostly jeans which puzzled the group as to the material and t-shirts. Blouses were so not going to work in this era. She had made that decision early on when they had to battle a demon for the last shard of the jewel. The blouse had been torn to shreds and she had to have Sango get a spare shirt.

"You were off with Kikyo again weren't you?"

She could tell by the way Inuyasha wouldn't meet her eyes that she had hit the nail on the head. Thing was it didn't bug her like it used to. Inuyasha had been sneaking off to go be with Kikyo so much Kagome had resolved to be his friend. Granted that didn't mean she wanted to see them together. That she wasn't ready for yet.

"Just quit lying already and fess up to it. I'm getting tired of having to act like it's not happening."

The group was shocked at her sudden outburst. Though they supposed it should have come as a surprise. It had been 4 years already and she was 19. Even Kagome's heart could only take so much. What happened next threw them for a loop.

"What makes you say that? I wasn't with her. I was just thinking a few things over. Like what to do with the jewel."

"Liar." She says quietly. "If you can't be honest with me at least be honest with yourself. Kikyo come out I know you are here."

Kikyo calmly steps out of the trees and into the field of sight. Her soul catchers are right there with her. Inuyasha looks from one to the other as if unsure what to do. Kagome decides to fix this and now.

"You want her Inuyasha. There she is. I'm a reincarnation. I'm not her. She no longer plans to drag you to hell. Her dealings with Naraku are over since he nearly succeeded in killing her. Other than that I am done. I will stay for the finally battle and see what happens then. All we need to do now is find Naraku."

"Kagome…?"

"Don't, Inuyasha. We've known for a while it would be this way. I have my wish made out. All we have to wait for is Naraku. Otherwise it won't do any of us any good."

That being said she walks off. Inuyasha is slack-jawed and Sango looks on in admiration. She never thought Kagome had it in her to do something like that. Miroku looks at his hand. His goal had never changed. Only now he had more reason to want it over with. The Inu got up and followed Kagome. This signaled to the group that she had no intention of coming back soon.

"Stupid, Kagome. She can't just come back for a few minutes and go back home."

That's when he smells it. The only scent he dislikes other than Naraku's.

~Sesshoumaru~

Inuyasha tenses up and Miroku is the only one to take notice. He sensed a strong demonic presence coming towards them but stopping some ways away.

"So he has come back. Looks like he really did want to talk to Kagome after all."

"He has no business with her." Inuyasha growls.

"Maybe not by your standards, but I'm sure Kagome won't see it that way if you decide to interrupt them again. They both have some questions they need to ask and Sesshoumaru hasn't tried to hurt her in a long time. Just calm down Inuyasha. I'm sure Sesshoumaru will not try anything. It's below him to play so underhandedly."

"Keh. Like I care. Kagome just better not think she can leave again."

Shaking his head the monk follows his friend back to the village.

***************************

Kagome was wandering around in the woods near the well lost in thought and furious at Inuyasha as usual. That seemed to be something that would never change, even if her feelings for him did.

~Why does he keep lying about Kikyo? Does he think I can't handle it? Does he even want me here?~

As she continues to think despair and disappointment fill her. She is becoming unsure as to whether Inuyasha is just having trouble saying bye or if he is really planning on trying to refuse allowing her to ever stay back home.

~Do I really want to never come back? I mean I know we have a long way to go. We have the jewel but Naraku is still alive. Once he's dead then what? Do I stay here or do I go back home. I can't keep travelling back and forth indefinitely. Can I?~

Sesshoumaru has been watching the mikos face for quite some time. He finds he dislikes the scent of despair and disappointment coming off her. Unable to put his finger on why he merely settled for watching her to see what she did. The fact that she had been unable to sense him just shows how untrained she is or that she really is that distraught with whatever is going on in her head.

~Patient or not, I will get my answers.~

That being his last thought he jumps from the tree and lands in front of a now startled Kagome. She falls back against the nearest tree looking ready to shout before she realizes who it is.

"Now what do you want?"

"Answers. And I will have them, miko. One way or another."

****A/N: okay so not the best chapter in the world but at least I'm starting to get to where I can get a bit more detailed. I actually had a word template to work with this time. Please r/r. Even if it's just a quick it's good but you could try this type deal. Every writer needs to hear some criticism. How else can we get better? I'll try to have another chapter up as soon as I can. ******


	5. Questions, Answers, & 1 confused Hanyou

***** disclaimer: Once again I do not own Inuyasha. I also apologize before hand for any o/c that should occur. *****

Kagome stares in puzzlement at the Taiyoukai in front of her. She has known that he would come back for answers. She never expected it to be so soon.

~He must have checked on Rin already. I wonder how she is doing.~

"So, how is Rin?"

"Do not think to change the subject at hand."

"I'm not. Merely curious as to how your ward is doing. It's been a while since I've seen her and since the incident with Kohaku occurred. He has died you know? Giving up his piece of the shard was his last act of kindness."

"I did not know this."

"Yeah. I wouldn't tell Rin. I'm not sure how she would take it. She has already been through so much. Not unlike Shippo."

"You have a strange connection to the youkai and hanyous you encounter miko."

"Again, my name is Kagome. I would appreciate it if you would call me as such. I don't answer to miko, you, wench, reincarnation, or anything else. Yes, I have a strange connection with Shippo. He's an orphan. No one else to take care of him and he is just a child."

~The fact that he is a youkai doesn't even enter her mind. Hmm…..~

"So, Kagome…" the name seems foreign to his mouth.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. Now what questions do you have. I will answer them if I can."

~Granted I don't know much.~

"How does the well connect times?"

"I'm not sure on that. I think it has to do with the Jewel. I was born with it inside of me. Since this is the last era it had appeared in I'm guessing it made a link to this time. The well and tree Inuyasha were pinned to are the only things that haven't seemed to change in my time from this one. So it uses those as a connection."

"Hn."

Kagome rolls her eyes and decides to get comfortable. She sits on the ground under the tree she had fallen against. She can no longer see the well or clearing. However, she can hear the stream running nearby the village so she knows that she hasn't gone too far. The Inu comes out with its tongue lolling out of its mouth. It just lies down with its head in her lap. She absentmindedly strokes its fur. Sesshoumaru sees the exchange and merely raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow. He decides to remain standing.

"Why could I get through the well?"

A wind sweeps through the leaves causing facets of light to dance on the ground and two companions. A flower lands in Kagome's hair. She pulls it out twirling it between two fingers while thinking of an acceptable answer. She finally settles on the truth.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Just that. I don't know. Inuyasha can get through because of his vow to protect me. You've never made such a vow. That's a question only you would know the answer to."

This puzzles Sesshoumaru completely. He hides behind his usual disinterested mask and decides to think upon it later. Only one other question seems to bugging him though and he was not sure if the miko was the right person to be asking. Hiding his curiosity he decided to ask another.

"Why did you tell Inuyasha to go to the dead miko?"

Kagome had not known his ears could hear that well. She blushes and stammers trying to form a cohesive sentence out of mere sounds and noises. He looks at her in amusement and lets his lips lift just a bit at the corners. Kagome so caught up in her own embarrassment misses the exchange completely. He slips back into his mask and watches her try to figure out her own actions.

~So human after all. I had begun to wonder.~

Collecting herself she answers, "I'm sick of playing backup."

"I don't understand."

"I'm his replacement. I was not good enough when we met. He insulted me every chance he got on I should be more like her. When she was born again from her graveyard soil and regained a portion of her soul back. Now I'm constantly reminded that he loves her. Anything comes up that she could be in trouble and he runs. I got tired of waiting. Four years is a long time and especially if the feeling does not seem to be returned. What's the point of loving someone that much that you can't be with anyone else when the person it's directed at barely knows you are alive?"

He raises his eyebrow again.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to ramble."

"You are fine. If I have any other questions I shall return. Till then it is getting dark and you best get back before someone comes looking for you."

They both know who he meant and given that it was this late Kagome didn't feel like another confrontation.

"Thank you for listening, Sesshoumaru. Please tell Rin I said hi. You should bring her to play with Shippo next time."

"I will think upon it," he answers while turning to leave.

"Could you walk me back to the village? I know it's an odd request but I didn't bring any weapons and well I would like the company."

Thinking upon it Seshsoumaru finds he has no actual objections to such a venture. Allowing her time to get up and dust the dirt off her pants, he then turns towards the village. The Inu rubs her head against Kagome's leg; almost as a reassuring gesture to prove that she is there. Kagome leans down and gives Akita a kiss on the head. Akita purrs in growls in contentment before following behind the two.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I know you didn't have to do this."

"It does not matter one way or the other to me."

~Well then. Next time I won't ask.~

Walking out of the woods as the darkness creeps up from the ground, Kagome finds the star filled skies. She turns to look back into the woods she has become so familiar with. Anyone who actually watches will notice that darkness doesn't work its way down. It works its way up. The woods are now to the point a flashlight would be needed to clearly see through them. That or for her eyes to adjust. She turns around again and finds Sesshoumaru looking at her. As they enter the village she turns around and bids him goodnight.

"I will return soon with more questions."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Hn."

With that he turns and leave. Kagome sighs and turns to actually enter Kaede's hut. Inside she can smell the stew that must have been made while she was still out talking. Inuyasha by this point is sure to be unreasonable whatever the issue.

~Not that he has any right to be.~

Shaking her head she opens the curtain and steps inside. Everyone says hi and continues eating. Inuyasha however gets up, grabs her arm, and all but hauls her outside.

"What took you so long? What were you two talking about? Why did he walk you back?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I asked. He asked the same questions you guys did."

"So what took so long then? You've been gone most of the day."

"I don't owe you an explanation. It's not like I was off with someone else that I'm interested in."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out!" she yells before stomping back inside to get her own meal while leaving a very confused hanyou to think about what she had just said.

****** a/n: ok so a quick update but i wanted to get this down while it was in my head. again as always please r/r. it's always appreciated. *******


	6. So That's What Happened

A/N: Sorry the update took so long. No I was not in the hospital again. There has just been a lot going on. I am not trying to disappoint my readers though, so I thought I should take a break from drawing and painting to put up another chapter. Enjoy.

*********disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.************

After Kagome had entered the hut and reached for her own bowl of stew the others looked at her with questions they were to scared to voice. It's not that Kagome was pissed or anything. They knew how scary she was then. A loud upset Kagome was understandable. It's the new calm, cold Kagome they found disquieting. Kaede was the first to approach the girl.

"Kagome, are ye ok? Inuyasha has been worried about ye, child."

"I'm fine, Kaede. I'm just not Inuyasha's to worry over anymore. He has Kikyo again doesn't he? Even if she isn't alive she came back and he went running."

"Aye, child. He did. However, that does not mean he does not care about ye. Kikyo is of his past. She does not belong here."

"Yeah well neither do I."

The already quiet hut seemed even more so after that. No one knew what was going through Kagome's head. Kirara was laying in Sango's lap asleep, Shippo was sitting next to his adoptive momma, Miroku as always never left Sango's side, and even Kaede seemed to be taken aback by her response. It was assumed by them that once Naraku was dead Kagome would remain with them. However, in Kagome's mind nothing was made up. She was still torn between returning home and remaining the past since it was such a part of her. All of this hinged on if the choice was even her's to make. Kagome continued pondering over all the questions that popped into her head as she tried to figure out what to do and think. The group kept on like things were normal not wanting to make things worse. Kagome could hear Inuyasha muttering on the roof. Standing up she turned to the group.

"I think I will sleep outside tonight."

"Why, Kagome?" Sango inquires.

"I just need to be outside. I keep feeling like I'm needed by someone."

"Can I come, Kagome?"

"I would rather you stay inside tonight, Shippo."

"Ok." He pouts.

"I'll be right outside don't worry."

Grabbing her sleeping bag and a book she heads outside. The moon is full and high in the dark star filled sky giving her plenty of light to read by. Kagome loves that about the feudal era. The sky is gorgeous. Stars can easily be seen here unlike the over populated cities of her time. There it is nearly impossible to see any but the brightest of stars. Even driving out in the country can be hard because of the light pollution from the cities nearby. Unfolding her bag and getting comfortable on her stomach she opens up her book. She was in the middle of reading some fo what is called classic American literature. At least that's what her friends told her. It was Jane Austen. Now while the dialog was at times hard to follow the story was great. She was currently reading Mansfield Park. Sometimes she felt so much like Fanny Price. Only in this era though. Back home she felt more like Luna from Harry Potter. Not crazy just out of place. As she lost herself in the pages of her book she was unaware to the two pairs of eyes watching her.

~I can't believe she is mad at me for going after Kikyo. I pledged to kill Naraku for Kikyo. Besides it's not like I'm "two-timing" her whatever that means. I just owe Kikyo for failing her. Can't she see that? Oh... Looks like she decided to sleep outside. Wonder if she is still mad or if I can go talk? Guess we'll find out.~

Inuyasha hops off the roof and bounds over towards Kagome. As he does he catches a whiff of his brothers scent blowing in from the treeline. He is concerned. His brother seems to be taking a major interest in Kagome and that can be unhealthy for her. When he finally reaches Kagome he plops himself down next to her.

"Can I help you, Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry about ealier."

"No you aren't"

He starts to get upset but she continues before he can say anything.

"You're just sorry that I got hurt. You said what you honestly felt at the time and for that you shouldn't apologize. What you do need to understand is why I got upset. Do you know why?"

"No."

"I'm upset because you assumed that I am yours. I'm not. I don't belong to anyone Also as far as I'm concerned you are with Kikyo."

"But, Kagome....."

"Hush and listen." she said quietly but firmly. "You run after her all the time. Especially if you think she is hurt. While you do that you are leaving me behind. The choice has been made Inuyasha whether you realize it or not. The only thing is I have come to terms with it. That doesn't mean I have to like it. Now can you come to terms with the fact that I am not yours? Can you understand you don't control what I do? And finally, can you accept me and Sesshoumaru?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AND SESSHOUMARU?!"

"Osuwari."

*BANG*

"I'm not yelling and neither should you unless you want everyone out here. Accept our friendship for whatever it is."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to. Just like I don't have to like Kiyko. Doesn't mean you can stop me just like I can't stop you."

"I'll stop seeing Kikyo just don't go near Sesshoumaru again."

Kagome laughs. "That's not what I meant. I will see him if I please. I don't need your permission. I just don't want needless fighting. I'm tired of it."

Inuyasha stands up, brushes himself off and leaves Kagome without a word. He knows she will be fine. Sesshoumaru is still standing in the line of trees watching her. His usual stoic mask in place. Inuyasha glares at him and Sesshoumaru merely nods his head to acknowledge it. Instead of starting another confrontation that will not end in his favor, Inuyasha heads back into the hut and joins the others. He can't believe Kagome doesn't love him anymore.

~She just accepts that it's over when it's not. I love Kikyo but.... I will not see Kagome with Sesshoumaru. ~

Outside Sesshoumaru has come out of the trees. As he walks towards Kagome, the moonlight glinting off his soft, silver hair catches her eyes. She looks at him and for a minute can't catch her breath. He is beautiful. His long hair unbound and blowing in soft breeze. The shine and softness of his hair seems unreal. He seems so deadly yet she finds even if she wanted to she couldn't run. It was like he was some ancient God. For a minute she saw him as others must have seen him. Deadly but beautiful all the same. His clothing marked him as a warrior and someone of high standing.

~Wonder why I never noticed it before.~

When Sesshoumaru reaches her he simply looks down at her.

"You care to sit down and join me, or do you prefer to stand?"

"Hm." he manages while taking a seat next to her.

"So thought of anymore questions?"

"Not at the moment."

"Oh? Then why did you come back so soon? Not that I mind, but it doesn't seem to make much sense."

"I didn't really leave. I went to eat."

"What about Rin?"

"As Naraku had already stated I was to late for her."

Gasping her hands reach up to cover her mouth. How could she be so forgetful?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up then. I don't know how I forgot."

Tears glisten in her eyes at the memory of the little girl. Sesshoumaru notices this and isn't quite sure how to react. Having never had a female companion besides Rin, he is unsure of how to deal with emotional, irrational women. He decides to give her some space. Standing he turns to take his leave.

"You're leaving?"

"You are crying."

"I'm crying because she was a sweet girl and didn't deserve to die. Especially not by Naraku's hand. I'm suprised you left him alive."

"He was not there when I arrived." He suddenly felt compelled to explain for the first time what had happened that day. "I had been caught up with guarding my boundaries from the south. Seems Naraku had manipulated them with promises of jewel shards. I could smell the taint on them. However, I had left Rin in the care of Jaken. I could not leave the battle. It would not be honorable. I had no idea she was in danger, or that was naraku was involved. Till the poison bugs came. They took the jewel shard after we defeated them. Only then did i realize the plot. Naraku had never directly attacked me, yet it never occurred to me he might go after her again. When I found Jaken he was dying and I couldn't save him. He told me Naraku had her and where to go before he passed. I quickly ran there only to find her being torn apart by demon wolves. None that fall under your friend Kouga's jurisdiction so I killed them all. I ravaged the land looking for Naraku. I didn't find him, but I will."

Kagome could see the cold glint of determination in Sesshoumarus eyes. It chilled her. Shivering she tried to cover herself some more with her sleeping bag.

"It is not that cold, Kagome. Why do you shiver?"

"I keep being reminded of how brutal you can be. Being around you and seeing how you can be otherwise I tend to forget."

"It is not directed at you."

"I know, but my mortality is something I am constantly reminded of."

"Hm."

Laughingly Kagome reaches over and grabs his hand causing Sesshoumaru to raise his eyebrow. No human has touched him so boldly and lived except Rin. He finds he does not mind with Kagome. It is tolerable. For the moment.

"Let's go for a walk."

"I will oblige."

She lets go of his hand and stands next to him as they both head off in the direction of the well. Inside, however, Inuyasha was very unhappy with the exchange. Though he did grieve for his brothers ward, he would be damned if he let his brother take Kagome from him. The only thing left was to decide what to do about it.

*****A/N******* Sorry it took so long guys. I've had lots going on. Even unemployed my life is still busy. And court is coming up soon. Stupid Convergys doesn't want to pay unemployment for firing me. Oh well..... one day at a time. Anyway... please r/r. I would like to see what you all think so far. Thank you. 


End file.
